True Jewel
by yaoipriestess
Summary: Lumina is the ruby princess, she has to get married, lucky her desteny made her marry with the man she hated the most, Aomine. Im not that good at summaries but i think you'll like this story :)
1. He is not what i want

I am Lumina, princess of the Ruby kingdom, we live in a land of richness , each kingdom is rich with each own jewell and the diamond castle is were the kings of each land spend most of their time with their duties, in that castle is were all the grand decisions are made and of course the most proclaimed parties.  
The day i feared all my life has come, i was 18 it was time for me to get married and be worried to produce heirs.  
Taiga Kagami was my older brother the heir to the throne he was the joy of my life every time i was with him i felt happy and we played like too little kids with no worries in the world, but since we became of age he started getting very busy and had almost no time for her little sister.

In these lands woman need to be perfect in dancing, singing, poise, culture, well u get the message i was educated in every way. Thanks to my big brother i sneaked several times with him to the fields were he taught me to fight i was rather good at that it was a way to get the nerves out of my sister, also i loved ballet, i loved to dance and feel like i could fly.

My freedom was almost over i felt time get shorter by the second, i needed to calm down i couldn't escape from the castle right now so i danced in my private ball room.  
With a white flowing dress and my favorite red ballet shoes i twirled through the shinny floor jumping, oh that felling , it seemed like i could take of at any moment.  
With my eyes closed and my brain focused on dancing i couldn't notice my brother approaching.  
"you have gotten pretty good my lady !" i heard his soft smile.  
"Of corse i did , but u would notice that sooner if you weren't so busy !" i smiled  
"Forgive me dear sister but duty calls" My heart bursted with happiness just for seeing him again  
I ran towards the red hair prince. He opened is arms and hugged me tight. i kissed him on the lips like we always did, my sweet brother.  
"I missed u so much Taiga!" i almost cried  
"im here now, im sorry for being away for so long but u know dad… "  
"yes i know very well, too well…" i showed a sad face  
Taiga was like my twin we knew everything just with one look on each others faces.  
"Dont be sad please… so… what about your fighting skill ? i bet u dont remember a thing by now eheh"  
"im still good enough to take u on and win my dear prince" we both laughed  
"We should change and join the court for dinner " he reminded me  
"sure ill see you then" he kissed my forehead softly and left me to get ready as he did the same

Someone knocked on my door, it was Kagami calling me for dinner, i was a little busy kissing one of my lovers while i moaned reaching for the climix against the wall. " just …aaa… moment!" we both reached climax and i composed my self " always a pleasured Cedric " i smiled "The pleasure is all mine my lady" he smiled in returned pulling his pants up.  
" my apologies for keeping you waiting brother" i left my bedroom " busy i see? i finished faster, those matters i mean" he laughed " excuse me for being hard to please! " he held my hand while we approach the dinning room.  
we were announced in the big room  
" the prince and princess of the ruby castle ! " said the servant  
we sat down in our place next to each other beside our parents  
" im proud to say the my dear children are now two adults, Taiga is now ready to take over my duties once im dead and my beautiful princess ready to get married, lets raise our glasses and toast to their health"  
And so they did , all happy like it was normal, my brother and i looked at each other thinking the same, we were too young for that we just wanted to be free. After dinner my mother and my brother visited my room.  
" may we come in?" asked my mother  
"of course mother" one of my maids opened the door while the other finished to brush my bloody red hai.  
" ready for bead my princess?" - he sat down on my bed  
" it what do i owe this visit?" i knew there was trouble coming  
" i just wanted to tell u my dear princess that in a week there is a ball in the diamond castle for all the young princes and princesses, with luck u might get to know your future husband my dear"  
"bad luck u mean" i muttered  
" now now honey u will dance with so many young princes , good night! son are u coming? " she asked before leaving  
" yes mother in a moment" he answered " don't go to bed late like you too always did!" she blinked and left  
" leave us!" taiga order the maid.  
" are u okay ? " he approached " no! no im not! i don't what to get married to someone i dont even know!" i felt tears with my anger  
" thats my destiny too, come on i dont like to see you like that! u might get lucky and marry one of our friends" he tried to calm me down while holding me  
" i dont know if thats any better but i guess you are right… taiga can u sleep with me tonight i dont what to be alone" i made my famous puppy eyes  
he looked touched into my red eyes " of course i wont leave you alone anymore" he took me in his arms to the bed we were both in our night outfits  
" i fucking missed this taiga u are a bad brother!" i smiled " yes, yes i am , the worst " he pinched my arm " watch the language miss"  
"sorry, can we get married? " i know the answer " nop we cant "  
we stayed in silence " fuck my luck!" we said in chorus after that we bursted into laughter  
we snuggled in watch others warmth and i fell asleep.

The week arrived to fast for us, we haven't seen our friends since we were kids, if they grew as much as my brother i bet they were charming huge princes.  
we arrived ate the castle, it was huge it was our first time there, i gasped it was breathtaking, huge towers and inside a feast of diamonds, there were diamonds everywhere, maybe too much? oh well it is what is.  
Taiga and i were excited to see our friends again and apparently so were they. Kise Ryouta was the first one to see us he screamed our names  
" Kagami-chi, Lumina-chi Good morning! " the blond hair could only be " KISE!?" we said at the same time  
" i mean…. Kagami Taiga , Lumina Taiga, its a pleasure to meet you again ! " he bowed and kissed my hand  
We laughed " its a pleasure to see you again prince Topaz " we both said  
"Guys they are here!" he screamed excited to the others, so they came, they were all fine men better then i imagined  
we all presented each other again, Midorima shintaro , emerald prince, Murasakibara Atsushi, amethyst prince, Akashi Seijuro, tourmaline prince.  
" Lumina you have become such a lovely princess any of us would be lucky to be your husband" Akashi said with a serious tone  
" thank you am flattered your grace" i smiled a little cocky inside  
" Dont forget about me!" a voice said and i saw Kuroko  
"Jesus Kuroko i forgot u could do that! its a pleasure to see you again Aquamarine Prince!" i bowed  
" I guess the only one missing is Ao-chin! " said the purple one with his neutral voice  
" he always arrives late, he just doesn't care anymore" midorima didn't like that atitude at all  
" then when he arrives we'll talk to him, so boys let's leave the princess with the other ladies!" akashi almost order that.  
I was still processing all that visual information they were so … dreamy maybe getting married with one of them wasn't so bad after all… but then again i might not marry one of those princes.

Aomine gave no sign of his presence not until the ball.  
At the ball i wore a red tight corset with gold and rubies a with a full ball dress my hair was up along with my tiara symbol of my birth place i entered the ball room with my brother we all had our entraces , that's when i saw him , Aomine with his sister a young lady with blue hair like his, he looked good an evilish look, a tanned body hidden from me in the uniform he looked yummy.  
The kings and Queens were sat on their thrones. The wine was delicious i cant even remember the number of glasses that touched my lips.  
" let the ball begin ! gentleman u may begin!" i smiled as watched Kise coming in my direction  
" May i have this dance my lady? " he asked for my hand  
" you may prince topaz" so he pulled me closer to him with a hand on my waist and the other as a suport for mine, we slid across the dance floor like magic.  
"my my you have become such a woman im overwhelmed by you beauty!" he said next to my hear  
" Kise, why are you being all flirty ?" i didn't get it what was happening was he choosing me ?  
" maybe its the wine talking but u are leaving me breathless .." i felt him smelling my perfume  
" yes i agree the wine is making me the same way , we should talk after this won't u agree? " what was happening with me?  
"i agree! i'll what for you after the ball .. or maybe i'll steal you later this night" oh my already getting laid tonight?  
" may i have this dance? " Akashi interrupted us  
" Of course !" we said we could still be polite  
I was now on akashi's arms swirling away  
"oh my what happen to your eyes? they are different now!" i noticed  
" oh it was a kind of disease but im fine now!"  
" but can u see well? did it hurt?" i was worried  
" of course it's cured now! thank you for your worries!"  
" not at all! " i smiled  
" you will make one man very happy ! a perfect princess"  
" oh but I'm not perfect!"  
" none of us is but making it look like we are is the best part , and no one know our true dark flaws am i correct?"  
" indeed you are Akashi-sama"  
they night was long i danced with several princes and nobles i was getting dizzy, too much wine, i excused myself from the lord i was dancing with and when to the garden.  
in the giant glorious garden i saw a dark shadow passing, it as weird, i started to run after that but i lost sight of it.  
I was lost in that garden i hit a rock with my foot and almost fell. the rock moved, what a minute rocks dont move! am i that drunk?  
" oh ! Aomine! what … what are you doing here? i mean Prince Saphire!" - why was i so nervous  
" dont talk so loud i was sleeping! " he turned and closed his eyes  
" but… but the ball! why won't you dance? " i asked  
" Queep quit! i dont care for that its boring and if i need a woman they come to my bed!" what? i my mouth dropped  
"excuse me!? how dare you! woman aren't like that!" i almost screamed  
"i wasn't talking about you princess… believe me all women come to my bed!"  
" how dare you? i am princess Lumina! you have no right to talk to me in that rude tone!" he got up like a flash and looked deep inside my eyes.  
" how dare I ? i am Aomine Prince Saphire and you are just a woman, man are superior and no man can beat me, only i can beat me!" he said angry  
" they were right you changed, you are no longer that sweet little boy you are hardly a prince! " i said with all my breath  
" people change!"  
"indeed!" i turned my back to him and left . I think i was beginning to hate him, and i could bet everything that he was hating me too.

i hope u liked it please tell me if there is any mistake or something :) give me your opinion ^^


	2. Married life

Somehow i found my way out of that garden, it was late kagami said goodbye to his partner. we both when to different sides of the castle, the men in one side and the ladies in the other.  
Kise looked at me with some seducing eyes and my desire started calling.  
When almost everyone was asleep i got of my bed and went to the mens side of the castle.  
I had to pass trough the bathroom corridor with all the bathtubs , pools and etc… I bumped into someone  
" watch out!" that voice again?  
"You again?" i opened my eyes and oh my, Aomine was there standing there half naked only with his pants with drops of water dripping his tanned torso, a body carved by gods, it must me.  
" I'm not pleased to see you wither! where are you going in those sleeping dresses"  
"i just came to wash my face, not that's any of your concern!"  
" mmmm… well honey do not stare to much wile i'm leaving" he smirked as he left little i knew that he didn't believe me so he followed me.  
I knocked on Kise's door, the alcohol was still on my head making me a little dizzy. He opened the door and as soon as he saw me he kissed me giving me no time to think just to respond to his deep kiss, Aomine was shocked so he came closer as soon as we went inside is room, he peeked through the lock, he could hear my moans as soon as Kise entered me, he took his shirt of grabbing my legs and entered deeper, hit body was pure temptation. Aomine could only see my legs until Kise grabbed me and made sit on his lap, we held watch other. The image of my face in pure pleasure made Aomine jealous he just didn't know that feeling yet he never felt that.  
He went away to his bedroom and soon we all were asleep.  
I woke up with Kise looking at me in silence. " Oh no! what have we done!?" i panicked  
" Lumina it will be fine, no one knows! we were both drunk and probably horny!" he said also a little freaked out  
" I know! but… i don't what this to get in the way of our friendship!" i was never drinking again  
" of course not Lumina we were best friends nothing will change that, i mean we are both adults, ex-horny and the wine talked too loud!" he smiled  
" You are right ! thank you kise!" i hugged him  
" Hmmm.. Lumina we are naked and holding I'm still a man please let's get dressed!" he tried not to get hard again  
" Im sorry I'm sorry! " i rolled myself in the sheets. we said goodbye and i sneaked of to my bedroom. I took a deep breath as soon as i closed my dress.  
" Long night Lumina!" kagami said sitting on my bed  
"Aaaa! jesus taiga you scared me! don't do that!" i touched my chest  
" what were u thinking you are supposed to get married in a few days! who was it this time? sum mer love is over!" he said with a serious tone " who was it?"  
"kise" i murmured so he couldn't hear " speak properly!" he was angry  
"KISE! it was kiss!" his eyes were shocked " LUMINA! what were you thinking he is your friend ? did he came on to you?" he was even more angry now  
" No, no we just drank too much wine and well i was horny so was he … but we talked it out, we are just friends its like it never happened!" i explained  
"does anyone else knows?" he got up " no, just u, I'm sorry we were stupid…"  
"good, oh Lumina please be careful, i guess if it was just once it will be fine" he seemed more relaxed  
"yes don't worry! ill get dressed now we have activities, boring stuff with the ladies " i hate it, being all nice and quiet  
"oh my dear sister i bet you would prefer to play basketball with the princes? " i mocked me  
" well at least watch it … brother…. please take me with you!" i made the puppy eyes again  
" Fine i will, wen you do that i can't resist, get dressed and lets go, use your sports clothes, you brought them right?"  
" i never leave without me! " i smiled .  
There we were in the sports fields and the guys were already there except Aomine.  
"Good morning! " they said to us  
"oh you came too Lumina ? what a pleasant surprise! " midorima said  
" you play too ?" Kuroko asked me  
" i don't know maybe ill just watch, you are too tall for me, but if i can defeat my brother maybe i should give it a try!" i laughed  
" Ahah you wished little sister!" he provoked me.  
" Let's have some fun then!" Kise said  
We played for a little while having fun, until Aomine appeared.  
" Daiki finally come one and play with us! and it seems the team is full!" he said yawing  
"oh don't mind me i've had my fun it's time to join the ladies!" i cold feel my blood boiling  
" oh i bet you did have fun !" i don't know why but that sounded like something else  
" Have fun my lords! " i said leaving  
" oh don't leave, lets play a little more!" said the purple one  
"its okay we'll play next time" i smiled and left.  
As i walked into the garden someone grabbed me out of no were i could only scream, i felt a sharp object in my neck  
" what is a princess doing here all alone?" his voice was disgusting  
" don't mess with me!" i said dead serious  
" let her go!" i heard Akashi saying with the others ready to fight  
" let me go you bastard I'm warning you!"  
" what can a princess do agains me?" he said all cocky  
" just watch guys! kagami said relaxed " get him Lumina"  
I kicked his foot hard then turned and kicked his private parts, i jumped knocked him our with a kick on his head"  
" Bastard! what is one of them doing here?" i asked, they all just stared at me surprised  
"where … where did you learn to fight like that? " Akashi asked  
"Kagami teached me, i fight since i was little" i smiled as cute as i could  
" well this guy was here for a reason we should warn the council was maybe coming" he said like he just knew  
" i think you are right, another war god help us!"  
" with me here they don't stand a chance!" Aomine said  
"Argg!" this guy was so cocky!  
" lets go!" Kagami said

Later that day we were all on one of the the rooms drinking tea and eating cakes, Aomine stormed in furious hitting one of the tables with is table  
" God lord daiki what happened? " Akashi asked  
" IM GETTING MARIED! " he screamed, i looked at him with mean eyes  
" so? we all are didn't you know , thats why you are here!" said Midorima  
"I didn't i mean a think i heard something about it but i didn't pay that much attention!"  
" well that's what you get for not caring for anything besides sex!" i said  
"oh really? you are the one to talk! " he provoked, but like a lady i ignored  
" Aomine you are talking about my sister don't … just don't in front of me!" Kagami said a little pissed, we all were for his attitude.  
he screamed and sat down and pouted.  
" i hear its this afternoon we know our mates!" akashi said sipping his tea completely relaxed  
"Lucky us!" Kuroko said ironic  
"why can't you guys get along the air is heavy Lumina" Kise asked  
" Because we hate watch other !" i repplied  
"you are absolutely right my dear!" he smirked  
Could i hate im even more?  
A few moments later we were called to council it was time, the time had come, oh no my heart was pounding.  
" Dear children we have reached an agreement , princes please setp forward and when your bride is reveal join her "  
They kept calling names and i finally mine came, i was so nervous that i didn't eaves hear his name, but i saw him with is blue eyes full of anger, oh no not Aomine! please god no!  
He kneeled on front of me forced, and grabbed my hand " my lady… will you be my wife? " he looked in my eyes, everyone was staring  
"NO! NO !" i screamed what my brain was thinking, oh how i regret that.  
"WHAT? " my father screamed  
" Young lady you will remember your place and marry who we choose, and since you have forgotten that you will be the first couple to marry, tonight! beg forgiveness to you fiancé!"  
I kneeled embarrassed and almost crying " My apologies my lord, nothing will make me more happy to be your bride!" i bursted with tears  
He said yes with his head and then whispered in my ear " you stole my freedom , i will never forgive you and i will enjoy seeing you do what i what!"  
" I will never obey you!"

After the ceremony i cried in my room but i promised myself never to cry for him again, Kagami tired to calm me dawn but nothing worked, i was spending the rest of my life with him! why? why?  
After the wedding the maid prepared me for my wedding night, i didn't what him, i despised him.  
"Aomine!" the boys called him  
"yes? " he said  
"you are a lucky man, open your eyes!" it was like a warning  
" oh don't worry my eyes are wide opened! " he smiled  
" be gentle with her!" Kise asked  
Aomine had a flash of Kise's adventure with me and got angry  
" Oh don't worry i'll take her of her much better than you" kiss was suspicious did he knew?  
" well gentleman duty calls" he walked away

In our consummation room i waited for him, my insides were contracting, i was never nervous for sex.  
The door opened and he entered, the servants left and we were left alone, i remained in silence.  
" not so brave now? " he asked and i didn't reply  
" are you ready for?" he asked  
" ready for what? im not having sex with you! im just going to sleep!" i turned my back walking towards the bed  
" oh yes you will " he grabbed me faster than i though he could be " i will have whats mine by right!"  
" let go of me! " i screamed and pushed him away " you will fuck Kise but you won't let me ?! you slut!" he slammed me into the bed  
"what? no! you don't understand it was a mistake! we didn't what that!" oh no he knew all along…  
"shut up!" he roughly pulled my night dress up and opened my legs and with two fingers touched my clitoris, i shivered with a small moan  
"no! no stop that! " i asked , he ignored me and kept going touching my breasts and pinching them " ow" it hurt, he sucked on them for what it seemed hours "nice boobs honey" he laughed, my body was responding to him why? i kept moaning , he was enjoying seeing me like that my brain was full of mixed feelings i was beginning to need him inside me, we was hurting me but he knew what we was doing the pain and pleasure drove me mad.  
"ah! you fingers! enter me! " i begged  
" so used to seduced people! i wont help you with fingers , im putting it in and you can cry like a virgin!" how mean was that  
he pulled his pants down and reveal his huge erection " do you want it? " he grabbed his hard cock  
"thats not going to fit in me!" i was scared it would never fit without preparations.  
"say you want it!" he order me "i … i want it!" he smiled and turned me around so i would't see him  
" Aomine?" i was scared " what are you doing?" he interrupted me as i felt a sharp pain in my insides, he entered me with one movement i screamed my lungs out, he grabbed my but hard and started moving " it hurts! stop please!" now i felt no pleasure just pain  
" do you like to be fucked like this? did Kise fucked you like this?" he was mad, i never saw him so angry  
i just cried and soon he ended it coming all over my body finishing with a big moan.  
" get used to this because every month we will mate" he pulled his pants up and left me like that. one of the maids cleaned me and i fell asleep.  
My life was like that now i used to smile to everyone but inside i was dying, Aomine had his pleasures and i mine, but from time to time we had to be together and mate.

hope u liked it :)


	3. Is this love?

Aomine was playing basketball with Kise and in that i saw opportunity to sneak to the hospital.  
"Aominechi can we talk ? man to man?" Kise stared serious " Of course" the bluenette said  
"When are you going to stop torturing Lumina for the mistake we've done ? " he asked " i don't know what you are talking about!" he tried not to be upset " Aomine! i know you know i see it in Lumina's eyes, she isn't happy, we were both drunk and we made a mistake, don't let your stupid jealousy destroy her! she is a wonderful woman, she is beautiful and a kind soul, so you know were she is now? " he was pissed "jealous ? me? please! i don't like her! and i couldn't care less about her affair with you!" he walked away but were was Lumina? that made him curious. He searched everywhere for me and found me helping the sick.  
"Princess please that soldier is full of blood it will rui your dress!" a nurse said  
" its okay lives are more important! " i wrapped bandages in the mens leg that kept bleeding " you will be fine, i just wish i could do more for you!" i tried to calm down the man screaming in pain  
" your highness god bless you! you will be the best queen this land has ever seen! " he said  
"thank you, rest now!" my voice seemed to calm him down, he closed his eyes and slept.  
Aomine was touched, for a moment he tough about me, i was the first woman he ever seen who could fight, that got dirty with blood and cared so much for the people, little by little Aomine got overwhelmed by Lumina's light.  
" i must leave now, i'll come tomorrow" i warned the nurses  
The war was coming the frontier was bringing more and more injured man the people of darkness were getting more aggressive.

I walking through the garden passage to the castle when Aomine appeared " here!" he gave me his handkerchief " thank you" what was that? was he being kind to me " you could go you know? helping others isn't forbidden" he said " I don't need your permission, but my business is mine to care alone" i cleaned my face that had some drops of blood.  
" As you wish my lady" i left a little confused.  
Whenever i got stressed or confused i used to dance, it would clear my mind, im my room's balcony i felt the fresh breeze of spring, my hair danced with the wind, little did i know that Aomine was watching me from the garden.  
I went inside brushed my hair and made a ponytail, with a fresh dress i got in my ballet shoes and in my private living room i started to dance, it felt good, it had been a while, distracted i didn't notice Aomine coming in, he stared for a while then when i jumped he steeped in and lifted me with grace, his hands felt soft for the first time.  
"i didn't know you could danced my lord!" i kept dancing alone " you never dance with me" i added  
"you dance very well ballet " he grabbed me and i twirled "thank … you" we danced there nd the world seemed slower, i felt his touch on my waist it felt good, we stopped standing face to face, and for the first time i wanted to kiss him. i felt his breath close " what's this new trick Aomine?" i asked " what trick?" he said without moving a muscle further from me. " humph" he smiled with a devilish look " i'll see you at dinner my lady" as just like that he left. what was that? what was that feeling growing  
Aomine stopped on the other side of the door looking at his hand, he still could feel my warmth. At dinner with the boys we all laughed Aomine looked happier and i remembered how he was when we were kids.  
I couldn't stop sneaking a look at him, he was a god, sometimes our eyes met i could swear i blushed and he enjoyed that.  
In the end of the day i was tired so i decided to take a warm bath in on of the huge bathtubs, more like mini swimming pools.  
"Daiki, we missed you?" Akashi said " what do you mean? " he said surprised  
" you are different, just like the old days" he cleared " nothing gets passed by you i see" he smiled  
" you are in love are you not?" he asked "oh … maybe im still thinking about it"  
" i can sense it, its all over you" …

As i relaxed i heard steps and opened my eyes quickly, Aomine approached slowly with a towel wrapped around his waist, oh my that body.  
" my lady you are here? what a pleasant surprise " may i join you?"  
"you may" i tried to talk in a normal voice, i shrank in my little corner while he took his towel off showing his glorious parts, i tried not to gasp.  
" are you embarrassed? " he steeped into the water " we have seen each other naked several times" he smiled  
"please don't remind me of those nights" i begged as he sat down "come closer" he asked  
" is this a matting night? wasn't it next week?" oh gosh this was not good  
" we are just bathing, let me wash you back, sit here" he pointed to his front, so i did, he grabbed a towel and with soap started to scrub my back, it felt good i felt relaxed in the middle of his legs.  
" your skin is so soft.. why?" i turned my head to him " i don't know maybe because i'm a woman" and i turned again  
"maybe because it's you" i felt his lips on the back of my neck, i shivered, he wiped of the foam and made me face him.  
"can you forgive me? " he looked with sad eyes " i don't think i can " i replied  
" you love me, since the first time you saw me again" he declared  
"no i don't! " i lied " i hate cocky people! like you " i lied again, i got up to leave but he grabbed me and turned me to him, he grabbed my shoulders  
"my lady the life of Aomine Daiki Prince Saphire is yours" he said grabbing my hand and that was the ultimate declaration of love in our land.  
" i … i couldn't possibly accept that" i felt tears gathering "why not?" he looked at me " because … i …" he interrupted me " oh stop being so stubborn!" he grabbed my face and kissed me, i felt his tongue invading my mouth, i gasped as he still holden my cheeks, his tong reached mine and played with it, he caressed my legs pulling them to his waist making us closer, we kept kissing full of desire, i held him, my hands passed to his neck as he kissed my breasts with despair i moaned and called for his name.  
" i dont think i can hold back! " i felt his erection on my entrance rubbing making me weak " me neither! " i bit his lips licking them next, he moaned as he entered me slowly driving me crazy, was he trying not to hurt me ? " Aomine more….please" i said in his ear as i hold on to him " Oh Lumina! " he grew eaves more and started moving faster, deeper , the pleasure was intoxicating i felt a first orgasm coming " im… im… ah.. im coming! " i screamed  
" come!" he ordered and bit my ear, it was like his order was all i needed i came hard, i felt my lower half of the body contracting and shaking in pure pleasure.  
" We are not done yet!" he pulled his erection out making me dose of and look bellow me " what? no… " i moaned  
" do you want it? " he asked with the same words but this time was different " yes! " i smiled in pleasure  
" here?" he rubbed it on my clitoris " oh fuck yes!" i moved my hip and made it go in myself, the pleasure was like a lightning all over my body " fuck!" he groaned, he started moving inside me again.  
"Faster! oh Aomine Deeper!" i couldn't control myself anymore  
He pushed harder and deeper just like i asked, i scratched his back with pleasure , he called my name in ecstasy, " i'm so close!" he said moving eaves faster  
" me too! fuck you are going to make me cum again!" i screamed " together!" he moaned  
I felt it coming again deep inside of me " Aomine!" he new i was close, he kept doing me until "come now!" he ordered again, so i did immediately after i felt his white liquid invading me, he screamed my name and then we kissed passionately as we calmed down.


End file.
